


Midnight Spell

by GreenHawke



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sleep Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHawke/pseuds/GreenHawke
Summary: Where-in Odin Dark has a pressing issue late one night while asleep, and Niles is happy to press right back.





	Midnight Spell

Niles awoke to the feeling of movement against his back. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence; in all the years he had known the boisterous mage, Niles had quickly learned Odin was just as animated asleep as he was awake. Then, he heard a small whimper, and with that the rest of Niles’ senses fully awoke. The movements behind him were not the average tossing and turning, but slow, methodical ruts against him.  
Interesting, he thought to himself before cracking his eye open to look behind himself and see the mage’s face screwed up in a mixture of pleasure and concentration. He also noticed that Odin was still fast asleep, and with a glimmer of curiosity, Niles tried to imagine what sort of dream had put his partner in such a state.  
He contemplated waking Odin up and having some midnight fun, but felt it would be rude to risk waking his lord over, as Leo softly snored on Niles’ other side. The young prince had been working himself ragged recently and most certainly needed the sleep, so Niles carefully did his best to shift around to face Odin without disrupting the delicate assortment of the three’s bed.  
Once facing him, Niles smirked to himself and pressed his knee between the mage’s legs. Even asleep, it was fun to tease Odin senseless, and he certainly did not disappoint, immediately beginning to rock up against the new friction. After a few more thrusts, Niles pulled away, leaving Odin to pant slightly and twitch in frustrated confusion. He let out a low chuckle, squeezing the mage’s erection and eliciting a moan that, even in sleep, was so wanton it felt strange to hear leaving Odin’s mouth. Usually he covered his face with a hand or pillow, biting back such noises, and Niles was suddenly invested in drawing as many sounds as he could from his sleeping lover.  
The archer drew his face close to the mage’s neck and began gently teasing at the skin around his collarbone, leaving small marks all across Odin’s skin. Another moan filled the room as Odin bucked up against him, straining and needy. It was intoxicating, seeing the loud-mouthed and energetic man falling apart beside him, loose-limbed and desperately arching for any physical contact he could get. Niles trailed his hand back down Odin’s front, starting with a soft squeeze at his neck, and resumed his ministrations.  
Odin continued to rut against the friction of his fellow retainer, a breathy whine coming from him once he’d gotten near to climax. Niles contemplated edging him for even longer as payback for disrupting his sleep, when a second, sleep-roughened voice spoke up from behind him on the bed.  
“Hurry up already and calm him down. Some of us have important meetings in the morning.”  
And so with a few more pumps of his hand against the mage, who was still very much clothed Niles noted with a teasing grin, the two finished off their midnight show.  
“You owe me tomorrow,” Niles whispered into Odin’s ear before giving him a short kiss and turning back around to steal a few more hours of rest.


End file.
